strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous
This page contains general help with the game, all the known glitches, stuff not covered by other categories and information on the Easter Eggs (which are specials, references to SFH 1 and secret details that can be found in the game). Easter Eggs Garbage: 'This is random stuff, that can be collected by getting 3 poops at the Slot Machine. Notable are the Turtle Shell from Mario Kart and the Riot Shield. The latter is from SFH 1, where it was a member of the Shield class. 'Sheep Cannon: 'A special weapon, debatably named after a certain Sky9 member... 'Magic Wand: 'An extremely rare special weapon, which can be tried in one of the Challenges. Otherwise, you might find it in the Slot Machine, but it is SUPER RARE! 'Dooty Launcher: Another special weapon, it was added just after the game was released, when Justin observed the success of the Sheep Cannon. Ban Hammer: A very rare weapon that looks like a black club with an axe like blade on the back, it delivers a one hit kill or "ban" and can only be used by the player if they happen to spawn with it in Fiesta mode. Retoaster: '''The forth special weapon that is expected to be released in v1.8, but, "Unfortunately the new weapon "Retoaster" could not be put into the game at this point. There were some problems and I (Justin) was running really late on getting this version out, so it had to be scrapped for now." -quote from http://sky9games.com/community/showthread.php?tid=653. It was the joint idea of multiple Sky9 members, including the artwork. '''Wallpaper: '''The background of the menu and equip pages is in fact an intricate pattern of letters and internet abbreviations. '''It's a Judgment: '''The Judgement Shotgun, which can be used by the General and Juggernaut, is the only weapon to have flavour text. The text reads "I'll be back", which is similar to the text below the SFH 1 Judgment and a reference to the Terminator Series '''ARGH: In one of the earlier missions in SFH 1, the Tank (Bull) says "Argh, I'm hit!". In one of the earlier missions in SFH 2, the Sniper (Jyn) says "Argh, I'm hit! Oh wait, no I'm not". Alpha Squad: '''Nathan, the Engineer, refers to Alpha Squad "taking care" of GlobeX several years ago. It seems that Nathan is referring to the original Strike Force Heroes (1), that was composed of Toad, Shadow, Riggs, Bull, and...uhmm...you (if you played before). '''Global GlobeX: 'In SFH 1, the Tank (Bull) says "GlobeX? I don't like the sound of that. It sounds... Global". In SFH 2, the Mercenary (Dex) says "They're Global". I think we have reached the conclusion that GlobeX are global. 'Skins and Characters: 'On some levels, you must play as or fight bots that look different to normal ones. They may be a different size, or have a different Skin. The "special" skins are Justin, Mike, Astronaut, Scientist and GlobeX Leader. '''The unlockable game modes: '''Quite a few little details become available/visible when these modes are unlocked/used, and those are covered here. '''Johnson: '''This hat for the General is supposed to be a reference to Halo, but is also one to Raze 1's very own Sergeant Johnson. '''Ban Hammer: '''It looks exactly like the gravity hammer from the Halo series. '''Sniper Helmets: '''Syndication (Which Jyn uses) resembles Solid Snake for Metal Gear Solid. Another Helmet, Nightmare, is greatly similar to Snake Eyes from GI Joe. Maybe because snipers like snakes...= '''Stormtrooper: '''A helmet that looks exactly like the storm trooper from Star Wars. It can be equiped on the Juggernaut. Was also equipible by the Tank in the first Strike Force Heroes. You can replicate the storm trooper, by using the tundra camo 'Neil, Buzz, Mick and Houston: 'These characters are the ones you meet in the first Campaign level, with you playing as Mick. The names are references to the Apollo 11 space mission. [[Minigun Machine Gun|'Minigun]]''': '''This weapon looks very similar to the Minigun used by the Heavy Weapons Guy in the Valve shooter Team Fortress 2. Glitches Looking for cool names in a Thread near YOU! Please fell free to share your new found glitches to this thread, preferably in the format of the ones below Minor *These aren't game breaking mostly visual glitches that don't need to be fix. Sheep Cannon Glitch *found glitch randomly whale playing Inexistent Bizon Clip *The glitch- It simply isn't there I guess that it was lost in the coding somewhere along the line. I only know that it's for the sniper, please add to this if you know it's also for the engineer. *DIY-Just get the bizon and equip it Picture5.png|link=Help / Misc.|linktext=Glitches Picture8.png|link=Help / Misc.|linktext=Glitches Picture6.png|link=Help / Misc.|linktext=Glitches Picture6.1.png|link=Help / Misc.|linktext=Glitches Picture7.png|link=Help / Misc.|linktext=Glitches Picture7.1.png|link=Help / Misc.|linktext=Glitches *Proof/Pics *found glitch randomly whale playing Pause Glitch * If you pause the game while jumping and reloading you keep reloading Grenade Ammo Glitch *Grenade Nitrogen and EMP ammo are reversed-the effects of the Nitrogen mod are eletrcity and vice versa. *Just buy a grenade mod. Major *These are the ones that idler crash or brake the game or make it incredibly easy Preunlocked mods *This Glitch Has Been Fixed* *The glitch-this was a glitch were all of the mods that you were supposed to unlock where available from the get-go *DIY-automatically *this glitch has been fixed* *Proof/Pics- None yet *How to fix-N/A *thank you Oxtail (Admin) for pointing this out Buttons Randomly Stop Or Change Function *This Glitch Has Reduced But Not Fixed* *The glitch- Sometimes in the middle of a match randomly the game won't be as... responsive as it should and usually results in you dying (alot). Idler a malfunction in an action wont work or the controls being slightly messed up or changed. *DIY- This glitch can be caused in a number of ways. Such as repetitive use of (button that's not working), browser, hosting game website, a failure to adjust to keyboard/mouse controls (basically only happens on custom stuff), The computer unable to detect input, etc. and these are only the receiving ends resounds the main ones are that there is a bug that has been fixed sort of so that its only the match instead of having to reload it and then there a whole pile of the server problems you can have. *Proof/Pics- not sure how to... except by maybe holding a camera up to the computer *How to fix-If it should be the case of the bug then all you have to do is quit the match. If it still continues to do this then try another site. If this is still an issue try seeing if the key still works. If yes then look for another site. If not I suggest you get your computer checked *thank you Oxtail (Admin) and ((helpful) random contributor) for pointing this out Isolation Disposal Beam/Garbage thingee *It kills everybody on your team but doesn't kill the opponents. *DIY and keep trying *Proof/Pics- Category:Help Category:Musc Category:Easter eggs Category:Glitches